


Nine Inches

by IantojJackh



Series: Mmom [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Ianto handle his first sexual harassment encounter with Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Inches

  
**Title** : Nine Inches

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Fandom** : Torchwood

  
**Characters** : Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, plus one  
 **Summary** : How does Ianto handle his first sexual harassment encounter with Jack?

  
**Rating** : NC-17

  
**Warnings** : Nothing you wouldn't expect from a comm. called [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Words** : 334

  
**Date** : May 6

  
**Spoilers** : Set Pre-series

  
**Disclaimer** : Torchwood is not mine, it belongs to the proper parties that own them. I'm just playing in their sandbox for a while.

  
**Notes** : my first fic written for [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/). Lets see how many I can write this month.

\-------—------------------______

_**Nine Inches** _

Nine inches of pure hot Captain pressed into his backside through too many layers of clothing. There are feelings being felt that shouldn't be felt.

"The rumours are bloody true," Ianto muttered under his breath. The Captain will shag anything with a pulse and right now he was making his moves on the new kid on his third day.

Ianto sucked in a breath as the strong hands came to a rest on his hips. His eyes fluttered closed as Jack's aftershave tickled his nostrils. The man had to be lying when he said he didn't wear any. No person could smell that good naturally. Ianto felt as if he could orgasm any second from the scent alone and how it made every inch of him burn and tingle with desire.

Ianto knew he had to get away and fast before he had to crawl away because the budding erection was about to cut off circulation in his pants.

A stiff cough, followed by a clearing of his throat gave way to make a quick escape, "Excuse me, sir but I need to get some water." Ianto did not wait for an answer and he took off toward the restroom at breakneck speed. He flung open one of he stalls, not bothering to see if anyone else was present and pulled down his trousers and briefs before they became stained. It was too late for the briefs but the trousers were safe.

The young Welshman used one hand to steady himself as he took his engorged penis in the other. Delicious moans quickly filled the room as with each stroke he imagined it was Jack's hand around him, pumping him furiously as the older man's lips and teeth assaulted his neck. Eventually it crested into a blissful peak as colours exploded around him and Ianto thought he might pass out.

Ianto was too lost in his own world that he did not hear the low and very female moan from just outside the stall.

 


End file.
